Twins
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Prompt: Kurt Hummel and Carson Phillips are twin brothers. After Burt and Carson's mother, Elizabeth divorced each one took one child and started a separate life. Set in season three


Burt Hummel and Elizabeth Phillips got married on a spur of the moment thought. They drove to Las Vegas and got married with Elvis as witness. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough. Two months later, Elizabeth got pregnant…with twins. Her pregnancy was really hard and it took its toll on their marriage. By the delivery, neither one could stand the other one. They had already planned on getting a divorce. They realized that their Vegas wedding was a huge mistake. Now, as Elizabeth and Burt each held one of their beautiful baby boys, they had to have a hard talk.

"I'm not letting you take both of them." Burt said. "They're my kids too."

"Well, you're not getting both of them either." Elizabeth replied.

"What if we each get one?" Burt suggested. Elizabeth paused and considered the option.

"I guess that's are best option." She said. "How do we choose?"

"We haven't named them yet. I'll keep this beautiful little boy and you keep that one." Burt said.

"Okay, I guess that's fine." Elizabeth said. "They still need names."

"I was thinking Kurt, Kurt Elijah Hummel." Burt replied.

"That sounds nice. I like Carson Michael Phillips." Elizabeth said. "I want him to have my last name. Also, I don't think that they should know about each other. Then we can start new lives, with no baggage."

"Yeah… I think that would be good." Burt replied. "Can I say goodbye to Carson? You can say goodbye to Kurt." Elizabeth nodded and they switched babies. Burt walked to the corner of the room with Carson in his arms. "Hey, I know I won't be around, but just know that I love you so much. You be good for your mommy. Make sure to help her out when your big enough." He said with a smile and a tear in his eye. Elizabeth held Kurt in her arms. "I can already tell. You're going to be different, but know that I love you and I know your daddy will love you to." Elizabeth said. Those were the last words that Carson and Kurt heard from their other parent. Both Burt and Elizabeth told them separate excuse to why they didn't have another parent and that was the end of it. Until, one day during school at William McKinley High School. Kurt Hummel was sitting next to his best friend, Mercedes Jones during Mrs. Hagburg's history class when she clapped her hands.

"Class! We have a new student. This is Carson Philips." She said. Mercedes leaned over and whispered into Kurt's ear.

"That new kid looks just like you." She said.

"I have way better taste than he does." Kurt retorted.

"Not the clothes. Just look at his face. They're exactly the same." Mercedes said.

"I just don't see it." Kurt replied. Mercedes rolled her eyes and focused on Mrs. Hagburg's lesson. Kurt looked over at the new kid. He didn't want to admit it, but he did look like him. He didn't have any cousins. His father was an only child. His mother had died in child birth giving birth to him, so he didn't have any siblings or he didn't think he did anyway. As the lesson went on he started to get a feel for Carson's personality. Every time someone got an answer wrong he would scoff in response. He had also argued with Mrs. Hagburg. No one did that. The woman was barely lucid so this made it an easy class. Why would he argue with a person like that just to get an answer "right"? To Kurt, Carson seemed pompous and just really annoying.

"Okay class, we're going to do group projects." Mrs. Hagburg said. Kurt looked over at Mercedes and smiled. "Before you get to excited. You do not get to pick your partners I will be picking your partners." She interjected. Kurt scowled and gave Mrs. Hagburg his best bitch glare.

"Okay, Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry." She said. Mercedes looked so pissed off. She was friends with Rachel, but she was still really annoying. "Kurt Hummel and Carson Philips" Kurt could not believe it. Did he really have to get stuck with the new kid? The bell rang and Kurt hesitantly walked over to Carson.

"Umm, Hi. I'm Kurt." He said. Carson gave him a half-assed smile and waved his hand.

"I'm Carson." He replied.

"So, I guess we're project partners." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I think that's what the senile teacher just said." Carson replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You can come over to my house I guess and we can work on the project." Kurt replied. "My dad won't be home until later.

"That's fine I guess. My mom and I live in a shitty apartment so…" Carson said.

"Okay, I guess, I'll see you then. My address is 5608 Miller Lane." Kurt replied as he walked out the door. Mercedes was waiting for him in the hallway.

"I can't believe I have to work with Berry." She said. "I'm going to kill her."

"At least you don't have to work with the new kid." Kurt groaned. "Believe me I'm all for accepting everyone, but this kid is just plain annoying. Did you hear him fight with Mrs. Hagburg?"

"I wish you luck with him. I have to go." Mercedes said. Kurt smiled and wave and then headed towards his car. He drove home and went into the kitchen. He grabbed the phone and called his dad.

"Hey buddy." Burt said.

"Hey dad. I just wanted to let you know I have a kid coming over to work on a project for school." He replied.

"Okay that's fine. Thanks for letting me know." Burt replied. Kurt hung up the phone and then there was a knock at the door. Kurt walked over and opened it. It was Carson. He had his books in his hand and that same unamused glare on his face.

"Come in." Kurt said. Carson walked in and set his books down on the couch.

"I just have to grab my stuff and then I'll be back." Kurt said. He went up to his room and stopped by the bathroom on the way. Meanwhile downstairs, Blaine was coming up the back lawn. Kurt on force of habit had unlocked the back door. He snuck in quietly into the house and saw Kurt sitting on the couch, or he thought it was Kurt. He came up behind him and put his arms around him.

"Hey babe." He whispered into his ear.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Carson yelled.

"Oh gosh, you're not Kurt." Blaine said quickly. Kurt, who was upstairs, heard the yelling and came downstairs.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was coming over to surprise you." Blaine said. "Who is this?"

"Umm… this is Carson." Kurt said. "He's my project partner. What happened down here?"

"He put his arms around me and whispered "hey babe" into my ear" Carson said, still in shock.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were my boyfriend." Blaine said defensively. He hadn't meant to do that. This Carson kid really looked like Kurt. It was weird. "I'll just go. Kurt, I'll text you later." He said as he hesitantly made his way out of the door.

"I'm so sorry about that." Kurt said to Carson.

"It's fine. Let's just get working. I have to be somewhere before 6 o'clock." He replied.

"Where do you have to be?" Kurt blurted out before he could even catch himself. Carson sort of rolled his eyes, but he began to talk.

"I have to visit my grandma. She's in a nursing home and it closes at six." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kurt said. "I was never really close with my grandparents. My dad's parents were never really accepting of me and we were never close. I never met my mom's parents. My dad told me she died giving birth to me. It was just the two of us, until my dad met Carole. Then they got married and I got a stepbrother named Finn.

"Yeah… thanks for the in-depth family history." Carson said.

"'I'm sorry. I tend to ramble sometimes." Kurt apologized.

"It's okay. I actually know how you feel. My dad left when I was born. It's been me and mom ever since." He said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." Kurt replied.

"I don't think it's just me because your boyfriend practically started making out with me and unless he likes to cheat on you I think it was because we look strangely similar." Carson said.

"Well I guess, we look a little bit alike." Kurt said. Then they heard the door slam and Burt walked in the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Carson.

"Carson?" he said in awe.

"Do I know you?" Carson asked. Kurt looked between both his father and Carson. How could his dad possibly know the new kid?


End file.
